Masquerade
by Elaine Moonlight
Summary: (Preview) AU. Marinette es una asesina a sangre fría, aunque no siempre fue así, y gracias a un encuentro inesperado con un fantasma del pasado se dará cuenta de que aún hay esperanza, que aún puede salvarse. Soy nueva en esto así que perdón por el Summary pero pasen les encantará


_Bueno, bienvenidos a mi historia, es la primera historia que subo a fanfiction así que no soy muy buena en estas cosas aceptaré críticas de cómo puedo mejorar mi trabajo para hacerlos más felices. Bueno como la sinopsis dijo este es un pequeño preview de una historia que he estado pensando hace tiempo, pero tenía miedo de hacerla, así que me estoy armando de valor para subirla. Mientras les dejare este capítulo. ¡Que lo disfruten!_ _  
_

 **Masquerade**

Las tenues luces inundaban el salón de baile, múltiples parejas bailaban al compás de la melodía de sabor dulce. Acomodé ligeramente mi máscara, no estaba ahí por diversión sino por trabajo, con esfuerzo alcancé a vislumbrar a mi objetivo en ese mar de gente y llevé a cabo el plan, me acercaba lentamente y me detuve cuando estaba a una distancia prudente pero dentro de su campo de visión y comencé a ver a las parejas danzantes. Después de un rato sentí una presencia en mi espalda y no pude evitar sonreír...él era mío.

-¿Cómo es posible que una dama tan hermosa como usted no está siendo acompañada?  
-Tal vez sea porque no he encontrado al acompañante adecuado Milord - dije dándome la vuelta lentamente  
-¿Y ahora? - me tendió su mano  
-Me parece que la he encontrado - le respondí aceptando su petición

Ambos fuimos a la pista de baile rodeados de miradas de toda clase, nos posicionamos en nuestros lugares y empezamos a bailar una melodía encantadora. Durante el baile estuvimos charlando un rato ganándonos la confianza del otro o al menos así era para él. Al terminar la tercera pieza fuimos al balcón para descansar del barullo que se formaba adentro del salón, se acercó al barandal mientras que yo me mantenía unos pasos atrás. Miré el cielo con detenimiento y con algo de burla, ya era hora... la noche había avanzado mucho y la mayoría de los invitados estaban ebrios, no sabrán lo que pasó aquí esta noche y además tendrían que lidiar con sus propios problemas en la mañana.

Dirigí mi mano hacia el bolsillo oculto de mi vestido, donde descansaba una daga en mi pierna derecha lista para encajarse en el pecho de ese hombre, aún está de espaldas a mí observando el horizonte con aire soñador, al menos tendrá esa imagen fresca en su cabeza cuando muera. Me acercaba sigilosamente a él lista para completar la misión sólo unos pasos más y...  
-Tal vez ya no me recuerdes...Marinette

Espera ¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonios sabía quién era?

-Jugábamos juntos de niños y años atrás éramos inseparables - buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su elegante saco, instintivamente retrocedí.  
-Ven, acércate - dijo cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando

Hice lo que me pedía analizándolo, no dejaría que me sorprendiera con la guardia baja. Extendió su mano hacia mí y lentamente la abrió dejando ver un broche de oro en forma de mariquita que tenía incrustados pequeños rubíes simulando las motas.

-Tú... - dije sorprendida al reconocer el broche, no podía creer que se tratara de él...no podía ser...  
-Adrien - susurré  
Adrien sonrió, puso el broche en mi mano y lentamente me acercó a él para abrazarme  
-Me alegro de que me recordaras  
-¿Cómo sabías que era yo? No nos hemos visto en años  
-Porque una simple máscara - dijo quitándomela. -No puede ocultar tu belleza

Permanecimos abrazados durante un tiempo, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hablando en susurros sobre nuestra antigua promesa.

Él se separó de mí. 

-Bueno, creo que será mejor irnos de esta ruidosa fiesta ¿no crees?, te llevare a casa - dijo poniéndome la máscara de nuevo. - Esos hermosos ojos... nadie más que tú puede poseer tan hermosos ojos  
-Adrien yo.. 

No me dejó terminar, me besó con dulzura y delicadeza transmitiéndome un sincero amor por mí, no tardé en responderle de la misma manera, seguimos besándonos hasta que a los dos nos faltó el aliento. 

-No hubo un solo día en que no pensara en ti, en tu sonrisa...en tu aroma  
-Oh Adrien...te extrañé tanto - dije abrazándolo  
-Yo también princesa, anda, tenemos que irnos. 

En ese momento volví a la realidad de golpe, recordé quién soy y quién era él, no podía dejar que corriera peligro, debía idear un plan para salvarlo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya había tomado su brazo deteniendo su andar.

-¿Qué sucede?  
-No puedes irte  
-Mari, tranquila no te dejaré tú vendrás conmigo y...  
-¡No lo entiendes, morirás si sales!  
-¿Qué?

No se por qué...pero sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar. Saqué la daga de mi vestido y se la mostré. Él estaba sorprendido

-¿Marinette?

-Me enviaron aquí para enterrarte esto - dije tirando la daga como si me quemara

Él solo me miraba con estupefacción en sus ojos y con mucho esfuerzo pudo pronunciar un "¿Qué?" 

-Soy una asesina Adrien, digamos que la vida no fue muy justa conmigo desde que nos separamos. Alguien pagó para verte muerto y yo debía hacerlo - dije hecha un mar de lágrimas 

Adrien puso una mano sobre mi hombro y me miró muy seriamente

-Huyamos, nadie nos encontrará 

Debía admitir que la idea era más que tentadora, pero imposible de cumplir, sabía que tarde o temprano (tal vez más temprano que tarde) nos encontrarían y torturarían, no podía permitirlo. 

-No, tu huye yo regresaré ya se me ocurrirá algo para escapar por mi cuenta. Iré contigo en cuanto pueda, pero por ahora...es mejor que crean que estás muerto  
-No puedo aceptarlo  
-Tienes que, no hay otra alternativa  
-Pero...

-Adrien, escúchame por favor 

Estuvo en silencio unos cuantos minutos meditando mi propuesta y de seguro pensando en una opción para escapar juntos. 

-De acuerdo, pero prométeme que te cuidaras - dijo tomando mis manos  
-Lo prometo - dije dándole un corto beso. - Debes de perderte en la multitud y salir de aquí  
-Bien...pero tú vendrás conmigo hasta la salida.  
-Adrien...  
-Nada de peros, solo esa condición pido de lo contrario te secuestraré para que huyamos 

Me reí. Sólo él sabía hacerlo incluso en una situación como esta

-De acuerdo vamos 

Sin más que decir volvimos al salón de baile, empujando a unas cuantas personas que seguían bailando, Adrien no soltaba mi mano y la apretaba cuando cruzábamos una zona concurrida. Ya podía ver la salida, solo unos cuantos metros más.  
Adrien cayó  
Todo pasó muy lento a mis ojos, lo vi caer horrorizada, me arrodillé junto a él y antes de que pudiera colocarlo boca arriba vi...sangre, se empezaba a formar un pequeño charco de sangre debajo de él 

-¡ADRIEN! 

No pude evitar gritar su nombre desesperada mientras lo colocaba rápidamente boca arriba, su cara estaba pálida, la hemorragia no se detenía a pesar detenía a pesar de estar presionando la herida...una herida de bala  
Él me tomó la mano, aún vivía

-V...vete... - logró decir antes de cerrar los ojos 

La muchedumbre que se había formado alrededor de nosotros empezó a empujarme lejos de él y con todo el dolor de mi corazón huí de ahí.

Continuara...

 _Bueno chicos ¿qué les pareció la historia? subiré una parte extra en unos cuantos días así que no desesperen, ademas esto sería como un preview de la historia si me animo a hacerla ¿Ustedes que opinan? dejen sus reviews que con mucho gusto los leere._ _  
_ _Nos vemos_

 _Los quiere:_ _  
_ _Elaine_


End file.
